We Are Family
by rocketstar
Summary: If there was one thing that really annoyed Phoebe Caffrey, it was the fact that she was related to her brother Neal. Problem with that was he was a criminal and the FBI always came to her when looking for him despite the fact her and Neal weren't exactly close. Given that one was a pregnant law abiding citizen and the other was a convicted felon...
1. Chapter 1

Phoebe Caffrey sat at her office quietly fingering through a manuscript that had been passed along to her, so far she liked what she was reading despite the fact that she was only sixty pages in. If it continued like this then there was a good chance that it may get published but Phoebe reminded herself not to get too ahead of herself as the rest of the manuscript could be an utter train wreck. Sitting in her office, the tranquil moon that surrounded Phoebe was soon disturbed by her telephone going off and interrupting her from the passage she was reading. Used to such interruptions Phoebe just stretched out her hand and hit the speakerphone button. "Phoebe Caffrey..."

"Hi Phoebe, sorry to disturb you but I have an Agent Peter Burke from the FBI here wanting to speak to you and he says it's urgent." Matilda Jacobs, the main receptionist on Phoebe's floor said over the phone.

"Send him in, thanks Matilda…" Phoebe wearily said as she ended the call and stopped reading the manuscript in front of her before proceeding to take a deep breath. Peter Burke. That was a name that Phoebe hadn't heard in three years and nine months, for god reasons and now he was popping back into her life. Standing up from behind her desk Phoebe straightened out her dress before making her way over to her office door just as her visitor arrived at her office. "Agent Burke, I would say that it's a pleasure to see you but we both know that would be a lie.

"Phoebe it's good to see you and I see congratulations are in order." Peter said pointing to Phoebe's stomach, which was clearly nestling a baby inside of it.

"I suppose so." Phoebe replied looking down briefly and placing her hand on her rounded stomach before turning her attention back to Peter. He still hadn't told her why he was her but there was only one reason or rather one person which would cause him to come find her and that was her older brother Neal; criminal extraordinaire. "What has he done now Peter?"

"Neal's escaped." Peter announced.

"Of course..." Phoebe replied, that explained why Peter unexpectedly dropped in to see her despite it being almost four years since he had finally got a charge to stick on her brother long enough for him to get sent to prison.

"Your not surprised?"

"This is Neal we're talking about, I'm rarely ever surprised by what my brother can do given his rather colourful criminal history, although I am surprised that it took him this long to do so but then again he was locked up in a supermax prison." Phoebe idly said to Peter as the two of them were both aware of her brother's talents and criminal history given how he was only convicted of bond forgery despite the numerous amount of other crimes he was suspected of.

"Where is he Pheebs?" Peter questioned.

"Every time you've gone looking for Neal, you always come to me and I tell you the same thing. I don't know where my brother is or what he is doing and I don't have a way of contacting him. Back when you were chasing him Neal always found me, he never gave me a way to contact him, just popped up. I don't know where he is. I don't want to know where he is. So you're wasting your time talking to me, I don't know a thing and I don't particularly care." Phoebe stated with a small frown.

"Neal's your brother."

"My brother's a conman." Phoebe retorted.

"You didn't answer my question Phoebe." Peter pointed out which just caused Phoebe to sigh. "Have you seen him? Has Neal 'popped' up in the last couple of hours?"

"Let me tell you something Peter, my brother is the smartest man I know, you yourself have seen that for yourself given that Neal managed to evade you for five years before you finally caught him. Even then my brother covered his tracks so well you could only charge him with bond forgery. But back to my point he could have become anything he wanted to and succeeded because Neal has it all, the intelligence, charisma and charming personality yet he decided to become a criminal. I've never understood that that." Phoebe wearily said, swallowing a small lump in her throat once she finished speaking.

"Phoebe…"

"I haven't seen Neal since his trial ended, haven't gone to visit him once in prison and I don't plan on seeing him anytime soon given how he's not exactly the kind of person I want around my unborn child…"

"What about Kate? Have you seen her?" Peter asked.

Phoebe took a deep breath and pursed her lips together before she finally spoke. "I ran into Kate briefly about two months ago, we didn't talk as I kind of got spooked about the whole thing and I jumped into a cab to avoid her. I've told you before Peter, I've never had any involvement in Neal's career choices and I never will."

"I know that Phoebe, you've never done anything to suggest otherwise."

"Then why are you here?"

"Your Neal's sister despite the differences the two of you have and your personal estrangement from him, you know him better than anyone perhaps even myself and Kate. I figured it was worth a shot.

"Why are you so interested in Kate?" Phoebe asked, practically ignoring most of what Peter just said

"I'm not supposed to be telling you this but we think she's the reason for Neal's escape. She visited him in prison and breaks things off with him, just over a month later your brother escapes from a supermax prison by walking out the front door." Peter revealed

"It makes sense, if Neal was going to break out of prison for anyone then it would be for Kate." Phoebe replied with a quiet snort before yawning, her brother was such a hopeless romantic that at times it was actually sweet up until times like these when he broke out of prison when he only had four months left of a four year sentence to try and win his girlfriend back.

"Tired?" Peter questioned.

"Extremely. It's hard work reading these manuscripts for close to twelve hours a day whilst growing a small human at the same time. Very hard work but in a couple of hours I'll be able to go home–" Phoebe began said waiving her hand around in a lazy manner.

"–Home? You really think Neal would go there?" Peter interrupted.

Phoebe nodded. "Your tired and it's been a long day and you want to be with the person you love. It's the first place that I would go to but this is me we're talking about and that statement in no way reflects anything my brother may or may not do. It's just something I decided to put out there…"


	2. Chapter 2

Taking a deep breath Phoebe opened the door and walked into the long and narrow grey room and kept walking until she saw her brother sitting in a small stall with plexiglass right in front of him. Phoebe's eyes met up with her brother's and she watched as his attention soon diverted from her and onto her pregnant belly and she watched as the corners of Neal's mouth curved into a smirk. He looked the same as always, but then again Neal never really changed except looking a couple of years older from when they last saw each other. Taking a seat on the metal stool in front of her Phoebe reached out and grabbed the phone that was to the right of her.

"Hey Pheebs…"

"Hello Neal, it's been a long time." Phoebe quietly replied, saying the only thing that soundly vaguely appropriate given that she hadn't visited him once or replied to any of his letters once since he had been sent to prison, the first time anyway. Before he managed to escape.

"It has, you look good Pheebs." Neal began with a small smile. "So your pregnant Phoebe? That's great, how far along are you?"

"Twenty weeks, I'm due early next year." Phoebe said placing a hand protectively over her stomach, it was weird for her to see Neal so excited and enthusiastic despite his rather grim prospects. Although he had always been a rather optimistic person whilst Phoebe was always the realistic one out of the two of them.

"The father?"

"We're not involved anymore." Phoebe replied choosing to remain vague on the subject as she didn't come here to talk about herself or her unborn child and their father. She came all this way to talk to Neal and about him. "Three months Neal, that's how long you left on a four year sentence and yet you decided to break out of prison. What the hell were you thinking Neal? Forget that question because you clearly weren't thinking when you decided to break out of a superman prison!"

"It's Kate."

"Three months Neal, you couldn't have waited?" Phoebe asked with an exasperated sigh, like she said before Neal was a hopeless romantic that much so that he didn't seem to realize the consequences of his actions. But then again that was the thing with Neal, he tended to shoot first and ask questions later. It was one of the traits that Phoebe found most annoying about her brother.

"You would never understand Pheebs." Neal stated.

"Your right I don't get it Neal. Unlike you I don't let my heart dictate my heads, I get that you love Kate but what difference would it have made waiting three months? Either way she'd still be gone and you would have been free to look for instead of being locked up here for another four years."

"Perhaps." Neal replied and Phoebe didn't like his tone of voice or what he could possible insinuating especially if he was talking about another jailbreak. If he was she didn't want to know.

"I've had Peter Burke sniffing around, not that there's anything for him to sniff out but I've had him at my office. I thought my days of having the FBI watching me, bugging my phones and showing up at my home and office un expectedly with a warrant ended when you were put in prison. I can't deal with that again and all the stress it brings especially while I'm pregnant Neal."

"Pheebs…"

"I don't want to end up like mom, I won't end up like her." Phoebe firmly sated, her voice wavering slightly as she brought up hers and Neal's mother, who wasn't the most stable of parents. The two of them didn't talk about their past, they kept it closely guarded but at this moment Phoebe pushed that aside in order for her brother to know how serious she was being.

"Your not going to Pheebs as your not mom and you won't end up like her as you won't make the same mistakes that she did. I know that your going to be a great mom." Neal offered.

"I can't take that chance especially if you're in my life, you're a conman Neal, you make your living out lying and stealing things from other people and I can't have that in my life anymore."

"I never conned you Pheebs, I'd never do that." Neal firmly stated.

Phoebe shook her head, whilst she believed that Neal never had or would never attempt to con her it didn't change things, it didn't change who he was. "But you lied to me Neal and in your line of work it's pretty much the same thing, you were convicted of bond forgery but you've been suspected of counterfeiting, securities fraud, art theft, racketeering and don't even get me started on that Raphael that you stole…"

"Allegedly! That's never been proven." Neal retorted.

"But it must do wonders for your career, having people think that you've 'apparently' stolen and fenced such an impressive piece." Phoebe said with a sigh. "How can I have a child and allow you to be in my life? What happens when I'm trying to teach them right from wrong and he or she say to me but mommy Uncle Neal does bad things all the time? Try and explain that one Neal, I'm all ears."

"Come on Phoebe, your making me sound like a criminal!" Neal said.

"You are a criminal Neal, hence the reason why your locked up in prison." Phoebe pointedly said.

"That's not what I meant and you know it Pheebs, it's not like I've killed people or I go around beating people up for money. It's not like anyone gets hurt in what I do!" Neal said in an attempt to justify his profession.

"But that's where your wrong as someone always gets hurt Neal, you just never stick around long enough to see. I'm sorry about Kate but like I said I can't do this anymore, take care of yourself…" Phoebe began as she rose from her stool.

"Phoebe!"

"You're my big brother and I will always love you and that will never change, goodbye Neal…"


	3. Chapter 3

Phoebe thought she saw the last of Neal for good when she visited him prison but apparently not as four days after her visit, she saw him standing outside the front door of her apartment. Suffice to say she wasn't happy at all, Phoebe was beyond pissed off and honestly wanted to throttle her brother's neck for breaking out of prison and showing up at her apartment. Phoebe wondered whether her brother had lost his mind given that every time he was on the run the FBI came to her first to find him. If Neal was here then Peter Burke would show up in about twenty minutes time. "What are you doing here? Have you lost your damn mind Neal!" Phoebe hissed.

"I came to see my little sister and my soon to be niece or nephew." Neal replied with a bright grin.

"Neal you can't be here! You're supposed to be in prison! Why aren't you in prison!" Phoebe demanded as she pulled her keys out of her jacket pocket and opened the door to her apartment and motioned for Neal to go inside, once they were inside the two of them walked through the foyer and into the living room. "I can't believe you're here Neal, I'm surprised that you didn't break in!"

"Ah Pheebs, I wouldn't do that to you."

"Like I could ever possible believe you Neal, your entire career is based on lying and conning people! But enough of that, why are you here Neal? Why aren't you in prison!" Phoebe snapped.

"I'm out." Neal replied.

"Out?! You're supposed to be in prison for four years not four days Neal! I can't believe that you escaped again and you came here of all places! What is wrong with you? I tell you that I don't want anything to do with you anymore and four days later you show up at my apartment! I'm calling the police and the FBI, in fact I'm calling Peter Burke!" Phoebe said turning her back on Neal to grab her house phone.

"Hey… what's with all the noise and whose your friend Pheebs?"

Looking to her left Phoebe saw a dark haired man dressed in a Yale lacrosse t-shirt and dark pyjama pants and it just caused her to sigh. "Oh Si… I forget you came of work a couple of hours ago, you were sleeping and we've gone and woke you up with all this yelling. This day is just getting better with each passing moment."

"It's no problem Pheebs but you never answered my question about your friend and why you were yelling." Simon said as he made his way over to Phoebe.

"Simon this is Neal Caffrey, my conman brother who I never talk about for obvious reasons and Neal this is Dr. Simon Jennings, father of my unborn child although I don't know why I'm making introductions as the two of you will never see each other again because Neal is going back to prison where he belongs." Phoebe said making introductions.

"I'm not sure whether it's a pleasure to meet you as after all you did get my little sister pregnant." Neal began shaking hands with Simon before turning his attention to Phoebe. "You told me that he wasn't in the picture…"

"I never said that Simon wasn't involved I just said that we weren't together anymore Neal, you just jumped to the conclusion that Simon abandoned me on your own and who was I to correct you? Anyway despite the fact that we're not together anymore, we will be raising our child together hence why the two of us living together. It's easier and more practical this way not that any of this is your business

"So what kind of doctor are you Simon?" Neal began.

"Oh no, don't even think about getting comfortable as your going straight back to prison Neal. I told you days ago that I couldn't deal with you anymore and that was not a invitation for you to break out of prison to see me and convince me of my mistake like you tried to do with Kate! Just go back to prison and do your time already!" Phoebe said with an exasperate tone, it was hard enough trying to deal with Neal but with Simon being around and asking questions made things all the more harder.

"Wait… He escaped again?" Simon asked.

"I'll explain later once my brother is put back in prison where he belongs."

"But I'm not prison anymore Pheebs, I've been released into Peter's custody and I know work for him, well the FBI now. I'm a consultant for this on this work release programme, I help Peter out on cases and I work off my four years at the same time–"

"–Neal I'm pregnant not stupid, I don't have the words doormat and moron tattooed on my head. That is the most ludicrous thing I have ever heard Neal! There is no way anyone let alone Peter would let you run around New York unsupervised! For once could you spare me the lies and tell me the god's honest truth! Just admit that you broke out of jail yet again and we'll work from there, I'll call Peter and try and work something out if you promise not to escape again." Phoebe interrupted going into full on rant mode only stopping when Neal lifted his leg up to the arm of her couch and slightly pulled up his pant leg. "What is that?"

"It's a GPS tracking anklet, it's part of the conditions of my release into the FBI's custody. It's so they keep track of me and If I go out of a five mile radius it activates and the FBI catch me and I go back to jail depending on the circumstances. It's state of the art and can't be tampered with. Neal replied.

"I don't believe you." Phoebe uttered.

"C'mon I'm being serious Phoebe."

"You're a conman Neal, I couldn't trust you as far as I could throw you!" Phoebe snapped.

"Stop getting so worked up Phoebe, it's not good for the baby." Simon urged placing a hand on Phoebe's shoulder, which caused her to nod slowly and take a deep breath.

"Your right, I need to keep level headed and get some answers and I clearly can't get there here so I think I'll pay a visit to Peter Burke. I can kill two birds with one stone, get the answers I need and get you locked back up so c'mon Neal." Phoebe began as she motioned for Neal to head out before turning back to Simon. "I'll be back later and I'll explain everything, hopefully…"

"So Simon? He seems like a nice guy not that I got a chance to talk to him but I suppose there's time for that later on…" Neal said as him and Phoebe made their way out of her apartment and over to the elevators where Phoebe pressed the call button several times as if it would make the elevators appear faster.

"I don't think so Neal, given that you are going back to prison whilst Simon and I go back to living our simple yet rather complicated lives." Phoebe nonchalantly replied.

"How'd you meet?"

"None of your business but neither of us tried to con the other one." Phoebe snapped.

"Remember what Simon said about getting worked up, it's not good for the baby and speaking of the little bambino/bambina do you know the sex? Am I going to have a little niece or nephew?" Neal questioned as the elevator arrived and the two of them stepped into it and Phoebe hit the button for the ground floor.

"Simon does, I don't."

"Why?"

Phoebe narrowed her eyes at her brother. "Because he was desperate to know and I wasn't. Besides it more practical for me to wait until I have the baby to find out the sex as I don't have to worry about buying pink or blue clothes or what colour the nursery is, instead I can focus on the important stuff. Also when I have my baby shower everyone will give me practical stuff instead of gender related stuff."

"So it's got nothing to do with you wanting it to be surprised and just wanting a happy and healthy baby." Neal quipped and he noticed the corner of Phoebe's lips twitch in amusement.

"It doesn't and the only thing that matter is having a happy and healthy baby, everything else comes second to that." Phoebe replied. "Why are you doing this Neal?"

"Doing what?"

"Pretending to care and getting invested in my life when we all know that you're heading straight back to jail for the foreseeable future so I don't see the point in telling you about my life." Phoebe stated.

"You wouldn't have to tell me about your life if you hadn't ignored me these last four years."

"Then you shouldn't have become a conman." Phoebe snapped. "If you hadn't have become a conman then none of this would of happen! You wouldn't be a liar, a thief and god know no matter what and we wouldn't be standing here having this conversation!"

"Look Pheebs, you want me to prove that all this is real and that I haven't escaped from jail? Then we'll go see Peter, he'll back me up on this and you'll feel bad for not believing me."

"No I won't especially if it turns out you are indeed lying." Phoebe retorted.

"Why can't you believe that for once I'm doing the right thing?" Neal questioned as the elevators arrived and the two of them stepped in.

"Do I really need to answer that given everything Neal? Lying is second nature to you in fact it's as natural to you as breathing is. I remember you leaving home when you were eighteen and every so often I'd get a postcard from you telling me about your amazing life but never going into detail. The whole reason I moved to New York was because you were here and I had missed you so much. I didn't find out about what your life truly entailed until the day of my graduation. Do you remember that day Neal?"

"I do." Neal quietly replied.

"The biggest and my proudest day of my life was tainted and ruined by the fact that I learned that my big brother, the person I looked up to the most was a thief and a conman. You want to know the reason I don't trust you and why I'm so hard on you and don't want you in my life?" Phoebe questioned.

"It's because I'm not the same guy I was when I left home." Neal finished.

"Exactly…"


	4. Chapter 4

When Phoebe and Neal arrived at the FBI's New York field office, and once in the building and past security Phoebe dragged Neal into the elevator and pressed the button that would taken them to the white collar department. Given all her dealings with them over the years due to her brother and his criminal behaviours Phoebe knew exactly where she was going. As soon as the elevator doors ping opened Phoebe dragged Neal out of the elevator by the cuffs of his jacket and through the glass doors and into the white collar division of the bureau and immediately went in search for Peter Burke. Which wasn't too hard as Phoebe found almost straightaway talk to another two agents. "Agent Burke? I think this belongs to you or whoever is in charge at the county jail." Phoebe said pushing Neal towards Peter.

"Let me guess, she didn't believe you?" Peter said looking at Neal, which made Phoebe even more confused.

"Nope, not for a single second. Pheebs is convinced that I've broken out of prison yet again and when I tried to explain everything she wouldn't believe me. Instead she shoved me into a cab and brought me down here so she wouldn't get in trouble for harbouring a fugitive.

"Excuse me, what exactly is going on? Did my brother escape from prison yet again or not?" Phoebe demanded.

"Not. I'm afraid Neal has been released into mine and the FBI's custody where he will work off his four years by working as confidential informant/consultant and helping on cases where your brothers various areas of expertise will probably come in very handy." Peter explained and Phoebe wasn't sure what to think. Her brother was a career criminal, a pro in forgeries, running cons and had gone on the run from the FBI for four years and now he was working for them. This was mind-boggling and it was making Phoebe's head spin just thinking about it.

"I think I need to sit down." Phoebe wearily said as she placed one hand on the top of her head and the other on her stomach and moments later she felt herself being gently eased into a chair. Her eyes then drifted over to Neal who was crouched down beside her with a smug look on his face. "Don't even think about saying I told you so otherwise I will eat you."

"You okay Phoebe, you want us to call a doctor or even Simon?" Peter asked and Phoebe just shook her head.

Neal looked away from Phoebe and over to Peter "–Wait you've met Simon? You've met my sister's boyfriend and the father of my future niece or nephew…"

"Ex boyfriend and yes I have." Peter interrupted.

"How comes he knows Simon and I'm not even allowed to have one conversation?" Neal asked.

"it's not like the two of them hang out, the only Peter knows Simon is because of you when you were on the run. And no thank you Peter, I'm fine. I think it's just shock over the fact that my idiot brother who I've spent the last few years trying avoid is managed to get of prison twice in the space of a week and is now working for the feds. That's kind of a bit overwhelming not to mention I'm carrying around a small bowling ball in my uterus…" Phoebe wearily replied as she slowly began to get up.

"Woah, Pheebs! I don't think you should be getting up, maybe you should sit down for a little bit longer." Neal advised.

"Please don't mollycoddle me Neal, I already have Simon and the rest of his family fawning all over me. I'm pregnant not an antique crystal vase. I'm not the first women to be with child, plenty of women have done this before me. Besides I have to back home, I have a doctors appointment in the morning and I have to finish reading a manuscript for a meeting I have with the author for tomorrow. I only came here to see whether your story is true and it is, so I'll be going. Goodbye Peter, goodbye Neal." Phoebe said bidding goodbye to both men before making her way out of the white collar offices and back over to the elevators, where Phoebe repeatedly pressed the button as if it would make the elevator appear faster,

"Phoebe wait!"

Sighing Phoebe relented and turned around to face her brother. "Why are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" Neal asked as the elevator doors pinged open and Phoebe walked in and Neal followed her inside.

"This. The whole working for Peter and the FBI because this isn't you Neal, the last thing I ever expected you to do with lateral to the feds especially given your own personal history with law enforcement not to mention dad's. So what's this really about? Lemme guess, Kate? You can't track her down locked up in a supermax prison for four years but you can if your out free and have federal resources at your fingertips!"

"This isn't about Kate–" Neal began.

"Don't lie to me Neal, like hell this isn't about her!" Phoebe threatened

"Look Phoebe this isn't about Kate. I know she's gone so I'm not going to go looking for her. I want to be here for you, my baby sister who is pregnant and alone."

"–I'm not alone, I have Simon or have you already forgotten the man you met forty minutes ago. I am far from alone Neal, I have my friends and I have Simon and he's all I really need. Just because I cut you out of my life didn't mean that I was alone, you were never the centre of my world Neal. I have my own life which has nothing to do with you in the slightest!" Phoebe hissed.

"That's not what I meant Pheebs and you know it, I want to be here for you. I want to be the big brother I should have been all those years ago when you needed one and I want to be an uncle to your child. I know you don't trust me and you have every right not to given everything I've done. But I'm trying Phoebe. I am really trying to do the right thing for once, all I'm asking for is a chance. I know it's a lot to ask but let me prove myself to you. I'm not going to run again. The anklet won't let that happen and more importantly this is the one place I want to be. Please." Neal pleaded and Phoebe could feel her resistance slowly slipping away, damn her brother and those baby blue eyes of his! She was going to end up regretting this.

"You stay out of trouble and you don't go looking for Kate. Those are my conditions Neal and if I find out you've gone behind my back and done either of them then we're through. Not on speaking terms through but as in you will never see me or my child ever again…"


	5. Chapter 5

A few days later Phoebe was standing in front of the door that would lead her to the 'studio apartment' that Neal was living in, really it wasn't an apartment he was just renting the top floor of an elderly woman called June who seemed to be very fond of Neal. After the whole startling revelation that Neal hadn't escaped prison and was now working for the FBI and he had made that heartfelt plea to her, Phoebe decided to give Neal a chance. So here she was. Neal had offered to the two of them plus Simon dinner, it was a whole getting together kind of thing. Taking a deep breath Phoebe knocked on the door and moments later the door opened and Phoebe saw Neal standing there with a bright smile on his face and a cloth over his shoulder. "Hello Neal."

"No wine?"

Phoebe rolled her eyes, of course Neal was going to be more focused on the lack of wine but she had something better for him. So digging into her bag Phoebe grabbed the manuscript she had brought with her and handed it over to Neal. "Why would I bring wine if I can't drink it Neal? Silly man. But I've brought you this, it's a manuscript I'm working on and it reads like something you would like given that you like gothic horror."

"Thanks Phoebe, come on in!" Neal began as he motioned for Phoebe to come in and once she had, Neal helped her out of her coat.

"Nice place you have here." Phoebe said as she idly walked around Neal's apartment and she had to admit that it was very impressive for a guy who had just got out of prison. But then again her brother was always the lucky type who had things like this fall into his lap.

"Thanks, so where's Simon" Neal asked.

"Simon's running abit late, his shift ended about an hour ago but things got complicated with a surgery and it was longer than it was supposed. Once he finished he couldn't just leave, there was post op stuff he had to take care off but don't worry he'll be here in about fifteen minutes. So you can dazzle and charm him with all things Neal Caffrey." Phoebe said with a light laugh as she sat down.

"So you and Simon, huh? Neal asked as he joined her.

"What about it?"

"The two of you are kind of in an odd situation if you don't mind me saying. I'm just curious about the two of you and how you met and ended up like this. I didn't even know you were seeing someone let alone living with them and expecting a child up until two weeks ago." Neal explained.

"Why are you so curious?" Phoebe asked narrowing her eyes.

"Because Simon is apart of your life and I want to be part of your life again plus I think I should know the father or my unborn niece of nephew. And I know you've told him about me so I figure you should tell me a bit more about him before he shows up. The only thing I know is that he's a doctor…"

"Let's see, well Simon is a trauma surgeon or rather in the middle of his trauma fellowship and we met in a coffee shop. We were both waiting in a line and he noticed that I was looking at the book he was holding and Simon asked if the reason I was staring was because I had read the book. I told him it was because I was one the people responsible for it getting published. He asked me out and things went from there, we we're together for just over three years and we broke up October of last year."

"Why?

Phoebe took a deep breath. "I wasn't ready to become a wife or a mother and before you say anything I realize the irony of my statement given that I'm five months pregnant. But back then I wasn't ready for what Simon wanted for us, it wasn't because I didn't love him because I do. It's just that I have trust issues with men because of you and dad, I didn't want to put myself out there and give everything to Simon only for him to break my heart. Which is ridiculous because he's not that kind of guy. He's a good guy, apart from the fact that he snores whenever he's been drinking, never remembers to put the toilet seat down or to buy milk…"

"So the two of you have been broken up for a year, how did the blessed Baby Jennings come to be? Or is the little bambino taking our last name?" Neal asked.

"It's Baby Jennings, the baby is taking Simon's last name. But earlier in the year we ran into each other at a party, which some mutual friends were hosting. We had a couple of drinks and it turns out we both missed each. I don't have to tell you what happened next but two weeks later I found out I was pregnant."

"How'd Simon take it?"

"Better than I did actually, he even proposed to me but I said turned him down." Phoebe said as she rubbed her stomach in an affectionate manner.

Neal leant back in surprise whilst Phoebe smiled. "You said no."

"Simon was raised with those old fashioned values, so he had to ask. It was very sweet of him and part of the reason why I liked him but I'm not going to get married just because I'm pregnant. These days it's okay to have a family and not be married, all that matters to me is that the baby has two parents who will be there for him or her." Phoebe admitted before taking a sharp intake of breath.

"Hey… You okay Pheebs, you need me to call Simon?" Neal began stopping short when Phoebe grabbed his hand and place on it on her stomach and he felt a movement, which was kind of indescribable and caused him to smile. "That's the baby kicking?"

"Yeah that's the baby, clearly going to take after it's dad and be a soccer player " Phoebe beamed.

"It's so surreal… How long's has it been kicking?" Neal asked completely in awe as he knew his sister was pregnant, he could see that Phoebe was pregnant but the whole concept that an actual child was growing inside his kid sister hadn't really sunk in until now, feeling his future niece or nephew kick was amazing.

"About three weeks now. At first I didn't realize that it was the baby I just thought it was indigestion or something and I kept complaining about it so Simon decided to check me out. After about two minutes he looked up to me and said 'Pheebs, it isn't indigestion it's the baby.' It was a nice moment…" Phoebe quietly said.

"Do you love him?" Neal questioned clearly surprising Phoebe who raised her brow.

"Who the baby? I told you already Neal, I don't know whether it's a boy or a girl but yes I love the baby. I certainly didn't plan on bringing a child into the world this way but I'm excited to become a mom."

"That's not who I was talking about Phoebe, I was talking about Simon."

Phoebe didn't say anything for a moment, instead choosing to stand up instead. "Oh…"

"Oh? Is that all your going to say? I ask you if you're still in love with you're ex boyfriend whose child your having and all you can say is oh?" Neal demanded.

"Things changed and we broke up Neal, I explained this to you already. He moved on, we both did." Phoebe quietly said.

"The reason you broke up is because you weren't ready to commit to him but a year later here you are living with him and about to raise a child with him! That doesn't suggest that either of you have moved on in the slightest. I think your still in love with him Phoebe and it's pretty damn clear that Simon's still in love with you." Neal pointed out.

"Your reading into things far too much, the two of us are about to bring a child into the world despite not being together however it doesn't change that we still care about each other." Phoebe replied.

"Someone is in a serious case of denial!" Neal retorted just as there was a knock on the door and the Neal and Phoebe just chose to glare at each other instead.


	6. Chapter 6

Dinner went far better than Phoebe had expected it to and she only had to kick Neal four times as opposed to the twenty times she had envisioned when she first agreed to this little dinner party. Neal and Simon were getting on much better than Phoebe actually wanted and she was actually worried that this wouldn't end up well for her and she had always kept the details of Neal quiet from Simon because she didn't want him forget that her brother was a criminal and fall for the whole nice charming guy act he had going but that had clearly failed and Neal was lapping up the attention.

"Pheebs, you okay?" Neal asked.

"Just peachy." Phoebe replied as she watched the two men drink wine, enjoying themselves whilst she couldn't drink and had to put up with being kicked by a mini soccer player incessantly.

"So Neal, how comes you and Phoebe are so different? If it wasn't for the fact that the two of you look so alike I wouldn't even know that the two of you were related?" Simon questioned.

Neal chuckled. "We're just two different people, I'm easy going and I like to have fun where as Phoebe on the otherhand…"

"I know how to have fun Neal, it's just my idea of fun doesn't involve breaking numerous laws, being on the run from the FBI as I'm suspected of several crimes, and then escaping from a supermax prison." Phoebe retorted as she took a sip of her water, annoyed at her brother's insinuation that she was a bore. Phoebe knew how to have fun when she wasn't dealing with Neal or carrying a small bowling ball in her stomach which slowed her down so much that she needed to sit down after a few minutes of standing.

"You can never let that go!"

"With good reason Neal! You stole a bloody Raphael!"

"–What have I told you about that Phoebe, I allegedly stole that painting." Neal said before turning to Simon. "There's no proof at all that I stole that paining, just a lot of speculation just like all those other crimes that I'm suspected of."

"He's not even denying that he didn't commit those crimes, he just gives a vague response whenever you ask him because Neal liked the mystery, it's all part of his game." Phoebe said with a roll of her eyes just as the door went and Phoebe glanced over to Neal as they weren't expecting anyone and June had gone out to the opera with her granddaughter.

Neal shrugged his shoulders before getting up to answer the door and from where she was sitting Phoebe couldn't see anything except for her brother's back. "Hey Mozz, this isn't a good time…"

"Neal, really?" Phoebe said with an exasperated sigh at the mention of her brother's friend and fellow conman. She thought her brother was making a clear start with his life by working with the FBI but apparently not if he was still hanging out with some of his fellow criminals.

"Pheebs, it's not what you think…" Neal said turning around as Phoebe attempted to rise out of her seat but failed miserably that she had to be helped up by Simon. By the time she had got up, Mozzie had made his way through the door.

"So it is true, the not so little sister is indeed with child." Mozzie began and Phoebe just scoffed. "You know Neal said you were huge but I didn't think you would be this big! What are you expecting? Twins?"

"Neal!" Phoebe screeched.

"I never said that Phoebe." Neal said in an attempt to soothe his sister before turning to Mozzie. "That was so not funny Mozzie and uncalled for."

"She started it!" Mozzie retorted.

Mozzie?" Simon asked sceptically and Phoebe had forgotten that he wasn't fully in the loop about everything involving Neal and his friends. Which just left Phoebe to make the introductions, which she didn't particularly want to do as the last thing she wanted was Simon to meet Mozzie. Meeting Neal was one thing but Mozzie was another thing entirely.

"Simon this is Mozzie, that's all I know him as we've never bothered to do proper introductions. He's a _friend_ of Neal's and a conspiracy theory nutjob to put it lightly and he's pretty much the guy who helped develop and craft my brother into the infamous criminal Neal Caffrey." Phoebe began. "And Mozzie this is Dr. Simon Jennings, father of my unborn child."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mozzie." Simon began.

"So what are you doing Mozzie? I doubt you're here to keep Neal on the straight and narrow" Phoebe sarcastically asked.

"C'mon Pheebs it's not like that, there's no job or no con. I told you that I was staying out of trouble and just focusing on helping the FBI so I could be in yours and the baby's life." Neal said and Phoebe could see he was trying to charm her with the Neal Caffrey pearly whites, unfortunately they stopped working on her when she was put in this uncomfortable situation.

"…So, do you crazy kids know what you're having?" Mozzie asked breaking the awkward silence and Phoebe stopped glaring at her brother in order to look down at her stomach.

"Well Simon knows Mozz, but Phoebe on the other hand? She wanted to be surprised." Neal explained.

"Why?"

"Because it's one of the few surprises left in the world." Phoebe replied and Mozzie chuckled. "What is so funny about that Mr. Conspiracy?"

"How is it a surprise? It's either one or the other."

So Simon, you thought of any baby names?" Neal asked promptly in order to stop Phoebe from getting into an argument with Mozzie as the two of them tended to butt heads and antagonize each other whenever they were in the same room.

"Well I have a few in mind but none definitive as Phoebe may not like them and we're going to make the decision together when the baby is born as right now it's not like we can talk about names and decide on it as she wants to wait until the baby arrived to find out the gender. But I've got both boys and girls names–" Simon explained.

"Ha! It's a boy!" Mozzie exclaimed.

"And how did you get that Mozzie? Simon said that he had both boys and girls names in mind and like you said it could be one or the either so you could be convinced I'm having a boy when really I'm having a girl." Phoebe stated.

"She has a point Mozz although a nephew would be nice but you never know..." Neal added.

"True except the fact that the good doctor said boys names first instead of saying girls, he'd only say boys first if he knew that Phoebe was having a boy because there would be no reason to say he had girls and boys names instead if he knew that he was having a boy. Then I couldn't help but notice the small smile that Mr Dr. Phoebe tried to hide when he said boy." Mozzie concluded and Phoebe slowly turned to look at Simon.

"Simon?"

"I–I didn't say anything." Simon said holding his hands up but it confirmed everything to Phoebe, there went the big surprise. Four months early…

"Pheebs…" Neal began taking a step towards her but Phoebe took a step back and motioned for her brother not to come anywhere near her. She had wanted this to be a surprise, she wanted to go through her entire pregnancy not knowing the sex until she had delivered.

Phoebe stood where she was, part of her wanted to yell at all three men for her finding out the baby's sex because of Neal and Mozzie's need to know everything and Simon being unable to say no to a pair of thieves. Instead of yelling Phoebe placed her hands on her stomach and looked at Simon and smiled. "We're having a baby boy?"

"Yeah… Are you disappointed?" Simon asked as he walked towards Phoebe and gently brushed his thumb over her stomach.

"No, of course not… A girl would have been nice but a boy is good, wow… we're going to have a son. That's really good news Si, plus knowing the sex will make it easier to decorate the nursery." Phoebe quietly said before she turned to her brother. "Did you hear that Neal? I'm having a boy…"

"It's great news, hopefully it'll look just like his Uncle Neal." Neal replied.

"Oh yeah, just what the world needs; another Neal Caffrey…"


	7. Chapter 7

Making her way back to her office after a meeting with her bosses Phoebe was surprised to see Neal standing at reception although she wasn't surprised to see her brother shamelessly flirting with the receptionist Matilda. Her brother just couldn't help himself when it came to women, although Phoebe couldn't put all the blame on Neal as most women were prone to falling hook, line and sinker for the Neal Caffrey charm. As evidenced by Matilda who was laughing at something Neal had just told her. Phoebe thought it best to save the poor woman before she fell head over heels for Neal.

"And just what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked.

"I came to see you but when I arrived I saw you weren't here so Matilda offered to keep my company until you came back." Neal explained before turning back to Matilda and offering her his dazzling pearly white smile.

"Sure she did." Phoebe replied in amusement.

"So how do the two of you know each other?" Matilda asked.

"He's my brother, now come on Neal since you're here I'll treat you to lunch as I'm ravishing." Phoebe said taking her brother by the arm and leading him away from Matilda and over to her office.

"So this is you?" Neal asked looking around Phoebe's office but focusing specifically on the amount of manuscripts and books she had around. The office wasn't cluttered per say but it was certainly filled with lots of things along with a few flowers and personal touches.

"Yep, this is me." Phoebe quipped, motioning for Neal to take a seat and once he had Phoebe took a seat behind her desk. "I'm surprised to see you here Neal, you've never once come to see me at work and I didn't think my office was in your ankle bracelet's allocated radius."

"Well since you've seen me at my office I figured I'd finally come down to see you at your Pheebs as given that I was on the run I couldn't exactly drop it. Plus I wanted to talk about what happened last night at dinner. Pheebs about Mozzie, I didn't know he was coming over and the two of us aren't up to anything suspicious, I just need his help occasionally on a cases as sometimes I need to do a couple of unorthodox thing to catch the bad guy and the bureau don't have exactly have the resources. Not to mention I want t apologize as you didn't want to know the sex…" Neal began.

"Neal I appreciate you coming all the way here but it's not your fault, Mozzie has a big mouth and he just can't help himself and I've known that ever since I met him. I actually think it's a good thing that I know, whilst it threw off my plan about not getting gender specific about gifts and the nursery, it allows me to not waste my time thinking of girls names as I'm not having a little girl. Plus it's good for Simon…" Phoebe noted.

"Really?"

"Well you've seen how excited Simon is about the baby and the fact that he's having a son has made him thrilled but because I didn't want to know I think he forced himself to hold back at that excitement. He couldn't tell anyone what we were having so with me being in the know now, he can tell everyone and be as excited as he wants. It's nice, I haven't seen him so happy since I told him I was pregnant." Phoebe explained with a small smile. "He's a natural with kids, Simon simply adores them so I know he's going to be a good dad which is a relief as I don't think I could do this without him. I think about mom and what she went through with the whole dad situation, you were a toddler and she was heavily pregnant with me and she had to raise the two of us by herself. I know sometimes I was hard on her and criticized mom about how we were raised but I don't know how she managed to cope."

"Have you started thinking about names?" Neal asked.

"I'm not naming him after dad if that's what you're asking." Phoebe stated.

"I wasn't asking that and I think it's a good thing that your not, Baby Jennings deserves a good name and being named after dad and what he did would have been a bad idea… Have you told Simon about him?" Neal questioned and Phoebe shook her head.

"Nope, he's asked but Simon knows I don't like talking about my past much although I did tell him that dad died a couple of weeks before I was born." Phoebe said as their past wasn't something they told anyone because of what their dad and they had to keep the fact that they had been in witness protection a secret. No one knew that their birth names were Neal and Phoebe Bennett, or that they had grown up being called Danny and Phoebe Brooks. Because Phoebe had been born whilst they were in witness protection her name was never changed unlike Neal's and their mothers. When Neal found out the truth that their father was a dirty cop at the age of eighteen he left witness protection, taking Phoebe with him and the two of them adopted their mother's surname and became Neal and Phoebe Caffrey despite the two of them not seeing or speaking their mother in over ten years after finding out that their father wasn't dead like they had been led to believe but actually a dirty cop..

The two of them hated that their entire lives had been a complete lie and so they decided to make new lives for themselves. When Phoebe was in the last couple of months of high school, Neal had moved to New York and Phoebe followed suit soon after to attend Columbia. Things were good for a couple of years until the day Phoebe graduated college and subsequently found out Neal was a conman. The only reason why Phoebe had never abandoned Neal after this was because he was the only family she had left, he had always been honest with her, somewhat… But he also looked out and taken care of Phoebe her entire life.

"Neal's a good name." Neal suggested, breaking the awkwardness that arose whenever either of their parents were brought up.

"I'll keep that in mind." Phoebe replied with a small chuckle.

"I have something for you." Neal said handing over a small blue shopping bag over to Phoebe. "Well it's less for you and more for the baby, figured I needed to get my nephew something…

"The baby isn't even here yet." Phoebe couldn't help but point.

"Doesn't mean Uncle Neal can't start spoiling him, it is after all my right as a proud and doting soon to be uncle…"


	8. Chapter 8

Phoebe anxiously stood outside Simon's bedroom door debating on whether or not to knock on the door and wake up the father of her child. Their son was being restless and she wasn't getting any sleep because of it and about ten minutes ago she figured that it wasn't fair for her to be the only one kept up because of this. Hence standing outside Simon's door but when it came to knocking on the actual door, Phoebe was majorly chickening out and couldn't bring herself to knock on it for god knows what reasons. There was the off chance that Simon would be mad at her, then he might not even be in as she hadn't seen him since she got back from work and Phoebe had stayed behind work later then usual which resulted in her getting home just after ten. After standing there for a few more minutes Phoebe was all set to return to her own room and wait until the baby got bored of keeping her up until the baby firmly kicked her. It was as if her son was telling her to stop being such a damn wuss so taking a deep breath Phoebe knocked on the door and waited. Being a surgeon and accosted to being on call and sleeping when he could it only took for seconds for Simon to get the door.

"Pheebs you okay? Is it the baby?"

Instantly Phoebe felt bad as she watched Simon wearily rub his eyes, he was no doubt tired because of his long day of traumas and surgeries to then be bothered by her silliness. Not to mention he probably had work again in a few hours and people's lives kind of depended on how well rested Simon was as no one wanted to be operated on by surgeon who couldn't keep his eyes open. "Never mind you were sleeping and you probably have a shift tomorrow, just ignore me..."

"I'm not on shift tomorrow I have the day off, remember? I took the weekend off so we could do the nursery in one go." Simon replied and Phoebe felt very stupid in that moment.

"Oh."

"So what's the problem?" Simon prodded and Phoebe didn't know what to say as he would think she was crazy for doing this. "C'mon Pheebs, talk to me…"

"Y-Your son is refusing to let me sleep, last two nights I've been tossing and turning because he thinks it's funny to keep mommy up. So I figured I might as well keep you up as you're the one getting the easy stuff where as I'm the one having to haul this baby around 24/7 and have it use me like a kicking post despite how this is all your fault." Phoebe blurted out and she watched as Simon looked at her for a moment before bursting out laughing.

"My fault? You think it's my fault that the baby is keeping you up? And how may I ask is it my fault?" Simon asked.

"Well we wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you penis and your super swimmers getting me pregnant in the first place." Phoebe retorted.

"Fine I'll take that responsibility but weren't you the one who invited me back up to your place to have a nightcap after the party? You said we should have a drink and talk for old times sake because you missed me." Simon pointed out and Phoebe knew he had a point.

"You said you missed me first." Phoebe quipped.

"But you kissed me first." Simon replied with a grin and Phoebe would have laughed if she didn't have to stop herself from yawning the mother of all yawns in Simon's face. She really wanted to sleep but Baby Jennings wasn't having any of it. A moment later Phoebe was surprised when Simon held out his hand to her. "C'mon…"

"I don't understand…"

"Well your tired and you shouldn't really be on your feet too much and I miss my warm bed so we'll lie down together and I'll try and see if I can get the baby to quieten down so we can both get some sleep." Simon explained as he took Phoebe's hand and pulled her into his room and helped her into his bed for climbing in on the other side.

"I need to get more maternity clothes, nothing is fitting me anymore and I can't even bend down properly because I am getting so big." Phoebe murmured as she sat up leaning against the headrest and placed her hands on her stomach. And on que the baby started kicking.

"Well that's to be expected Phoebe as your almost at the six months mark and it just means the baby is getting bigger and everything is developing as it should be, it's a good thing you getting bigger really." Simon assured Phoebe.

"I know but by the time the baby comes i'll all big and whale like and I'm already starting to waddle already. It's really unattractive."

"Now I don't believe that for a second, I think you look beautiful and I'm not just saying that because you're carrying my child in there. You know I'm awe of you of you being pregnant, as a doctor I know what a pregnancy involves; I know the science of it all. But I find it simply incredibly that inside of you there is another living person; our baby…" Simon said and Phoebe couldn't help but smile, how on earth she found a sweet and wonderful man to procreate with given her issues with men was beyond her comprehension. Two seconds later the baby kicked her so hard that she took a sharp intake of breath. "Pheebs what is it? Baby kicking?"

Phoebe feebly nodded as Simon straightened up and placed his hand on her stomach. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure he just kicked my liver or possibly broke it."

"I don't think that's possible Phoebe, he's just really active which is a good thing for us but uncomfortable for you so I'll just have a word." Simon said and Phoebe watched as he lowered himself down the bed so his head was right by her stomach. "Rgiht young man, I think we need to have a talk man to baby boy…"

Phoebe couldn't help but giggle and Simon just frowned at her. "I'm sorry!"

"Excuse me I'm trying to have a conversation with our son to help you out but if you'd rather me not try to help…"

"No continue." Phoebe said trying her hardest not to laugh and

"Now back to where I was little one, you need to calm down a bit, I know that your not in a very big space and you want to come out and explore the big world but you have to stay inside for a few more months. It's not because we're punishing you but the longer you're into here the better it is for you health wise. We don't want you coming up prematurely and being sick and you need to trust me on that one as I'm a doctor and your father. And another thing young man, this kicking thing is making your mother rather uncomfortable and tired and she's being really nice by carrying you around for nine months. You've got to remember that she's working really hard and it's all for you so cut her a break kiddo because she's worth it. You're going to love her because your mom is a very nice lady, smart and funny not to mention very beautiful. Remember this lady is going to be the one who grounds you so you might want to get on her good side as soon as you can Lucas…"

"Lucas? Where did that come from?" Phoebe asked looking down at Simon whose head was still by her stomach.

"I don't know, I figured whilst I was down here I could run some names by the baby and see what he thinks about them." Simon explained and Phoebe just rolled her eyes and motioned for him to continue, as the baby seemed to be listening to Simon and starting to calm down.

"Ethan?"

"No." Phoebe replied.

"Alastair?"

"I don't think so."

"Patrick?"

"Makes me think of Patrick Bateman so the name is Patrick is definitely out, sorry Simon but I don't want to think of a serial killer albeit a fictional one when I'm calling our son for dinner. It's weird." Phoebe stated as she felt Simon's hands on her stomach.

"Well we're not naming him after Lord Byron or some fictional character like Holden Caulfield." Simon retorted and Phoebe couldn't help but agree there was no way in hell she was naming her son after Lord Byron of all people no matter how good his work was. Her son should have his own name and Phoebe was about to tell Simon this when she let out an enormous yawn.

"Tired?" Simon asked. "You want to give this sleep thing another try.

"Yes, please…" Phoebe murmured in agreement as Simon placed a kiss on stomach before moving back up the bed and placing the covers over the two of them to then turn over onto his side. Feeling sleep finally coming over to her after hours of being away and without being consciously aware of what she was doing Phoebe shuffled a bit forward until her large stomach pressed into the small of Simon's back. Phoebe was one of those people who didn't like sleeping alone as she found it weird, well that wasn't true as she liked having a big bed to herself without having to worry about hogging the covers. It was more like Phoebe didn't like having Simon there with her. But now? She felt the most content and comfortable in bed than she had done in weeks as did the baby apparently. And Simon didn't seem to mind. Phoebe was on the edge of falling into what would be a hopefully a deep sleep that lasted for more than two hours when a voice disturbed the tranquil peace.

"Your son is kicking me."


	9. Chapter 9

Phoebe anxiously looked around the hospital as she sat in the waiting area of the surgical wing, Normally Phoebe was quite a patient person but in the last two weeks she had been getting quite worked up, not to the point where her baby was at risk but she had been having trouble focusing. She was becoming paranoid to the point where Phoebe had recruited Neal into helping her solve the problem that her been bothering her. Which is how Phoebe had ended up at Bellevue hospital and was now awaiting her brother's arrival. Neal was under the assumption that he was meeting Phoebe here an ultrasound appointment which they were going to eventually do but Phoebe needed Neal to do something for her before that. As if by magic, Neal waltzed out of the elevator and Phoebe quickly got up or attempted to get up as quick as she could given that she was six months pregnant.

"Woah! What's the rush Pheebs?" Neal asked as he helped Phoebe to his feet.

"What took you so long? Never mind that, we don't have much time…" Phoebe said taking Neal's arm and dragging him along. Both Phoebe and Neal didn't have much time as they both had to get back to work after the scan, Phoebe had no idea what Neal was currently working on but she had two meetings to get back after this as well as grabbing lunch.

"Phoebe what is up with you?" Neal asked and Phoebe didn't reply as the two of them turned a corner but then Phoebe pointed to something far off in the distance. It was the thing that had gotten her so worked up as of later. "Okay it's Simon…"

"I'm not pointing to Simon, I'm pointing to the beautiful woman that he's with…" Phoebe stated as she glanced over to Simon who was laughing with the tall blonde who looked like a model who was dressed in the same blue surgical scrubs as Simon. Phoebe believed that the two of them were colleagues. "I think that the two of them are dating…"

"Why?"

"The last couple of weeks I've noticed that Simon has been acting a bit different, he's spending more time at work and then comes home in a really happy and cheerful mood even after coming off a double shift. Then he's been showering me with gifts lately especially flowers." Phoebe explained with a frown.

"So Simon being happy and showering you with attention makes you think he's seeing someone? That makes no sense at all Phoebe!" Neal stated.

"That's not just it Neal, he's on his phone more than you usual and I've heard him talking to someone named Alison a lot and I know Simon's sisters are called Clara and Faye. Before you suggest his mom, Simon's mother is called Lorraine. Anyway back to the topic at hand he spends less time in bed, look I know it sounds crazy–"

"–Go back one step Pheebs, what do you mean he's spending less time in bed?"

"It's not what you're going to think but the last couple of weeks Simon and I have been sleeping together and by that I mean sharing the same bed. It's a long story but the short version is that the baby was being really active and preventing me from sleeping and one night I crashed with Simon and it's kind of been like that ever since… I'm telling you it's because of this woman. A couple of times I've come down to see him and I've seen the two of them together, laughing and flirting." Phoebe wearily said and she watched as Neal looked at her with a bemused look and at first she ignored it until he had this huge goofy grin plastered over his face.

"Phoebe… You're still in love with Simon! I knew it! I knew that you still had feelings for him!" Neal stated looking awfully pleased with himself.

"What do you want Neal? A medal?!" Phoebe hissed as she was in no mood to talk about how she was still in love with Simon with Neal of all people given that just over a month ago she had firmly denied such a thing. "Now that we've established that I'm still in love with the father of my child, can we focus on the fact he's dating someone!"

"You don't know that he's dating her Pheebs." Neal reasoned.

"Don't be ridiculous Neal, look at her she's beautiful not mention she's a surgeon which means she is very intelligent. If I was a man I'd date her…" Phoebe retorted, she should have known that Neal would have been no help to her but Phoebe had no other choice. She needed answers and Neal was very good at reading people given his past as a conman.

"So you brought me down here to spy on Simon? I thought we were going to see the baby Pheebs–"

"–And we are Neal! The appointment isn't for another few minutes but I just wanted to get your opinion on this Simon situation before so will you tell me what you think please?" Phoebe demanded, feeling herself getting worked up about this entire thing and to calm herself down she had to place her hands over her stomach. This whole situation with Simon was making her stressed out and the fact that she hadn't eaten was making her mood so much more worse.

"You know what I think Pheebs? I think that this is all in your head because Simon thinks the world of you, I've told you several times that it's clear that it's obvious he's still in love with you. Maybe it's because of the pregnancy hormones because the issues you have with men stemming from me and dad that you can't see it. Phoebe the man is in love with you, the two of you are sharing the same bed not to mention your carrying his child. Trust me he is not seeing some other woman, you told me that Simon is the good guy and a good guy wouldn't do something like this." Neal assured Phoebe who just shook her head.

"Neal, I'm not imaging this…"

"Pheebs your hormones are all over the place and you've clearly spent a lot of time thinking about this, but here's a suggestions Pheebs why don't you tell Simon how you feel?"

Phoebe shook his head. "I can't tell him Neal! I was the one who ended things, I can't go to Simon and be like I'm still in love with you even after I broke your heart because of my trust issues involving men."

"Phoebe I love you but your making things out to be a lot harder than they actual are…"

"Neal can you just try and find out what you can? Ask Simon if he wants to go grab a drink sometime or something like that, claim you want to get to know him better before the baby is born. Have a couple of drinks and turn on the Neal Caffrey and find out Neal!" Phoebe stated, no longer in the mood to talk about this any further and decided to move things along by grabbing Neal's arm and leading him over to where Simon was still laughing and joking with his mysterious friend.

"Hey Pheebs and Neal…" Simon began before turning to Phoebe. "I don't know Neal was coming with us."

"Really? I thought I told you, must be the baby brain… But I thought it would be nice for Neal to tag along so he could see the baby in the scan instead of old scans and feeling the baby kick all the time." Phoebe said stretching the truth quite a bit, not that Simon needed to know that.

"Phoebe thought it was important that Baby Jennings gets some quality bonding time with his soon to be uncle." Neal added, which just caused Simon to laugh.

"No problem, before we go let me introduce you to a friend of mine… Phoebe and Neal this is Dr. Alison Morgan, an orthopaedic oncology surgical fellow and a friend of mine." Simon began making introductions and Phoebe gave Neal a pointed look at the mention of the name Alison. "And Alison this is Phoebe Caffrey and her brother Neal…"

"It's a pleasure." Phoebe said forcing a smile on her face.

"I feel like I practically I know you Phoebe, Simon talks about you and the baby all the time. How are you feeling?" Alison gushed and Neal gave Phoebe an 'I told you so' look which she promptly ignored.

"Pretty good except for the small bowling ball in my stomach which is putting a lot of stress on my body and making me waddle like penguin." Phoebe said in an effort to be polite.

"Alison, we've got to get going but I'll catch up with you later…" Simon began and after the farewells were over with, Phoebe along with Simon and Neal had made their way to the elevators to leave the surgical floor and head to obstetrics for the ultrasound. Given that Simon worked in a hospital, it had been decided early on during Phoebe's pregnancy that all the appointments and the eventual birth of the baby would take place here at Bellevue for convenience on Simon's part. Five minutes later Phoebe was laying down on the exam table whilst her OB Dr. Warren was squirting gel on her stomach.

"Sorry this is going to be cold." Dr. Warren said as he squeezed the gel onto Phoebe's stomach and pelvic area, Phoebe opened her mouth to reply but was interrupted by the baby kicking hard.

"Dear lord, this kid is going to be the death of me…"

"The baby kicking?" Dr. Warren asked.

"Pretty active as of late and seems to like kicking his mom a lot whose not to happy about the intensity of it as you can tell." Simon replied. "Told Phoebe it just means the baby is very active and strong…"

"Simon's right Phoebe."

"Yeah, well he's not the one getting kicked even though I'm carrying this baby around for a few more months and feeding it. But I've already got revenge planned, this kid is going to regret kicking me when it's older. I can already see the teenage tantrums when I ground them on a Friday night, should be fun…" Phoebe replied.

"Well let's get this show on the road and take a good look at your baby." Dr. Warren said placing the ultrasound wand over Phoebe's stomach and after a couple of moments an image appeared on the screen; their baby. "There the baby is…"

"Wow…" Neal began in awe and Phoebe glanced over at Neal to see him completely fixated at the screen and watching the baby. It was sweet and in that moment Phoebe realized that she made the right choice in letting Neal back into her life. Neal needed something positive to keep him on the straight and narrow, to stop him from getting into trouble and looking for Kate and becoming an uncle could do that.

"That's our baby Pheebs." Simon quietly said as he pressed a kiss on Phoebe's forehead."

"That's our little boy." Phoebe corrected, her voice strangely hoarse no doubt due to be caught up in everything that had happened in the last half an hour. But it was seeing her son actual facial features in detail that really got to her, Phoebe wasn't an overly emotional person but she felt like she was going to cry.

"Son? So you told her? I thought Phoebe wasn't going to find out until the delivery?" Dr. Warren asked.

"Not exactly, it kind of came out over dinner a few weeks ago but Phoebe knows." Simon sheepishly said and Phoebe just grinned at him, she couldn't imagine not knowing that they were having a little boy.

"The baby's a looker, should be proud Phoebe." Neal noted.

Phoebe frowned as she looked at the ultrasound screen, Neal was right about how the baby was a beautiful because it was her baby. Call her a little bias but all mothers thought their kids were beautiful. Plus Phoebe had Simon who was pretty damn good looking. Although it wasn't in the way she had expected. "The baby doesn't even look like me! He looks like a mix of you and Neal!"

"Means he's going to break some hearts, hopefully he'll have the Caffrey charms too." Neal quipped and Phoebe just rolled her eyes.

"Let's hope not otherwise he'll be just like the two of you."

"Pheebs of course the baby looks like you! The resemblance would probably been more obvious if he was a girl but I can already tell he's got your nose and I'm pretty sure he'll have your gorgeous eyes. Our baby is going to look his beautiful mom, I guarantee it." Simon assured Phoebe and she believed him.

"I still can't believe that's him! Look at his little features and hands, I don't want to wait another three months." Phoebe said.

"Well you've got to Phoebe, we want baby boy to stay inside until you at least reach your 38 weeks and right now your only at 24 weeks so you've got a least another 14 weeks to go but it'll be worth it all in the end I promise. That gives you times to prepare for the baby, such as names. Do you have any possible names for the baby?" Dr. Warren asked.

"–We've been discussing it, mainly at night when the baby is keeping Pheebs up but so–" Simon began.

"Christopher. That's his name, our baby's name is Christopher…"Phoebe stated interrupting Simon with the sudden declaration of their son's name. She didn't mean to announce there and them, Phoebe had intended to talk to Simon about the possibility of name their son Christopher but for some reason it felt right no doubt due to seeing their baby properly for the first time.

"Christopher? You want to name him Christopher, really?" Simon asked, his voice crackling with emotion and Phoebe along with Neal and Dr. Warren pretended not to notice this. Although Phoebe was well aware of why the name Christopher was having such an effect on Simon, it was because his paternal grandfather was named Christopher. Previously Phoebe has said that she wanted her son to have his own name and not be burdened with a name of someone they felt that they had to live up to, this stemmed from a conversation with Neal about their father. But Simon spoke very highly of his grandfather who he had very much loved, apparently helped raise him into the man who he was today. So Phoebe had thought about it for a while and she wanted to honour the man who had helped raise and shape Simon Jennings into the man he was today; the man who was the father of her son and the man she loved.

"I do." Phoebe replied, as much as she wanted to name her son after the grandfather than Simon had so greatly loved and admired Christopher was also the name of a writer that Phoebe greatly admired.

"Thank you."


End file.
